Nix
by FeoranPride
Summary: As a hatchling, Nix lived with his sister in the forest kingdom of Ambala. A frail body and slow growth left him in the shadows of the small community, only coming into the light to be judged. Now, after his experiences at St. Aegolius, he has returned.
1. Prologue

By his word and mine alone, this is the story of my brother. I trust his word, regardless of the choices he has made and the hardships he has endured. I see deep into the heart I helped shape, and I know him to be pure. Though, pure in ways that he and his new family could never understand. He is pure in existence, halfway through a journey of searching for a purpose that others could never define for him. If only he could understand.

He spoke to me in a shaken voice, as if he once again was in the shivering cold of Broken Talon Point with his division, "Zoe…they always told me I needed to hate you."

I ignored the blood stained battle claws that adorned his feet, grabbing onto him in an effort to bring comfort, "Nix, you need to tell me what happened."

Nix's eyes glassed over once more, his entire body shaking in emotional turmoil "I…I can't."

"You _must."_ I kept a lock on my gaze as I held onto my little brother's leg, a leg which had grown double in size since I last saw him. His powerful muscles were flexing under my toes, a stress relieving habit the Pure Ones couldn't possibly take from him. I knew it was Nix behind that metal helmet from his eyes, so alluring and powerful. They were a trait from our father that I somehow did not inherit.

In a sudden movement, Nix brought his head close to mine. A sour smell came from his helmet, the combination of iron, leather, and…smoke?

"They're all dead."

A chill rippled through my feathers as his words struck me, "Nix…who is dead?"

"Ambala is burning." He pulled himself back from me, "_Everyone_ is gone."

This notion fell over my gizzard like a storm, my mind was unsure of where to go as I stared blankly into Nix's eyes. In a rush, I leapt out of the hollow to an outside perch and looked out to the East. A thick smoke enveloped the sky in a hellish glow of orange light in the night. With the shock, my heart fluttered as I stepped back in an effort to somehow drop to a time before this sight ever existed in my mind.

"What happened?" I called back to him. There was only the echo of my voice, "We need to go see if anyone's still in there. Mom, Dad, Sid, everyone! C'mon!"

Nix remained inside of my hollow as I motioned to him. The winds of a coming storm circled through the leaves of the tree, my feathers trembled in the cool breeze as I stared back at Nix's dark silhouette.

"Nix?" I called out, but he didn't answer. "Nix!"

Despite the overwhelming proof, I couldn't see this intimidating soldier, covered with metal and blood, as my little brother. That was not the owlet I tried to teach an openness to love, confidence in the face of challenge, or caring for those he needed him.

Nix gazed upon me through the darkness of the hollow, the red glint in his eyes brought another flutter to my heart.

Nix spoke, coldly, "Believe me. They're gone."


	2. The Last Examination

CHAPTER ONE

The Last Examination

"He's a free spirit, Tzu. Surely, being his father, you know this more than us. You cannot simply tie him down to look after that little brother of his." There were sounds of agreement among the other owls throughout the branches of a large sycamore tree.

"I know, I know. But my interest lies in our family as a whole, and Nix needs an older brother to help look after him for the time being. And, well, Sid is that older brother." Tzu nodded his head as he spoke.

"Cannot his sister look after him?"

"As I said, my interest lies in our family as a whole. I wouldn't want to burden Zoe."

While the community council members discussed their matters, I lighted down adjacent to the sycamore. It was a warm and comfortable evening in Ambala, the stars and moon shining ever so brightly. I tried to admire the sky before submitting myself to the often ridiculous talk of the council across the way. They're voices would pierce long into the morning, discussing empty matters for the sake of using their voices.

"He's quite frail, that one. Do you think he'll manage? He has yet to fledge a single golden feather. A Grass Owl, is he not?" Gail continued as she combed her own feathers with her talons. She was a middle aged Spotted Owl with scruffy ends to her feathers. She seemed to always be trying to straighten them out.

_For Glaux's sake_, "You're talking about him again." I spoke in defense while gliding over from my perch. "Nix is only an owlet. You've no right to judge him now."

"Yes, my dear. But-"

"We were all his age once," I stated "-and I find this discussion completely irrelevant. What of this dry season and preparations for managing the inevitable fires?" I tried to speak in their language and tone. There was yet another humming of agreement from the small congregation of owls. I fancied myself as quite the negotiator, though it was short lived.

"Yes. Well, I suppose you're right." Gail sighed and held out a wing. "I do think he ought to be a bit bigger, though. It is a rather strange case, I know enough about young Grass Owls to be one myself. He seems rather small for his age."

"That's just a temporary thing, I assure you." I tilted my head in thought, "I feel like I have to force him to eat more than he would, but he's getting there."

A smile came as I imagined my little brother's beak full of rat meat, trying to explain in mumbled words that he simply couldn't swallow another bite.

"Bring him forth." The deep and earthly voice seemed to vibrate the leaves of the tree. An old Grass Owl, probably the oldest, held the name of Radley. He perched himself on the centermost branch, running his dark eyes over me in as cold a manner as always.

With a quiet groan of defiance, I looked to my father for reassurance. He nodded in a solemn manner, "Go on."

"You're doing it all wrong," Sid declared as he pushed Nix aside. "First the sticks, then the grass, and _then_ the leaves." He quickly rearranged the crudely made fort into his liking. Nix stood by, taking note of how his older brother leaned the small sticks against the base of the tree for support.

"There," Sid scratched his foot with the other, admiring the new hiding place.

"Do you think it'll stand up against the wind?" Nix, who was much younger and smaller than Sid, jumped up and down eagerly.

"Relax. Any breeze will come from the sea to the northeast, which is blocked by this tree."

Nix, in his excitement, rushed under the coverings of sticks and grasses. The side of his tail brushed up against the main support and the entire structure collapsed on top of him.

"Quite a fine job there, bright one." With a sigh, Sid shook his head in irritation. "You're going to have to figure it out on your own. I have a gathering."

"But…wait!" Nix's voice was muffled under the sticks and foliage, "You promised you'd help me make it strong before my friends-" Nix broke through the covering to witness Sid flying away though the night sky. It sent emotions of anger and sadness, but Nix was used to it at this point. There, his eyes remained until Sid was out of sight. Though his silhouette was soon replaced by another Grass Owl, and her calls were recognizable to Nix.

"Good Glaux, what happened to you?" I asked as I folded my wings. My talons brushed over Nix's head, combing out bits of grass. "It's not very healthy to wear what we are called. This grass will irritate your feathers after awhile." In a somewhat obvious effort, I chuckled.

"I…uh..." Nix pulled himself out and shook everything he could move, "Well, it all broke on top of me. Sid made it wrong."

Holding out a wing, I drew Nix closer. "Indeed. I'm glad this is all that is broken." The smile quickly disappeared as I continued. "You're not going to like where I have to take you."

"Now?" He looked up at me with large yellow eyes of surprise.

"Yes. It seems the council wants to have another look at you."

The heavy weight of dread enclosed Nix as he lowered himself, shrinking even smaller in size. The last time he was examined, he didn't at all like what was being said. It made him feel small in a number of ways. "Oh no, please!"

"It's okay, little kaipo." I tried my best to sound reassuring, "It'll be over soon enough. Besides, what's this I see?" Playfully, I poked his beak and then brushed my foot against Nix's chest.

"What? What is what?" Nix looked at me in trust and wonder.

"There are some golden feathers beginning to show here."

"For real?" Nix jumped back and tried to look at himself, sending a burst of small feathers all around. For his age, Nix should have already had a second down of gold. But to the concern of many, he remained a faint white.

"You think it'll be long before I can fly?" Nix, with gleaming eyes, admired the sky up above. Its sight brought a sense of excitement and wonder to his gizzard, the freedoms that came with flight being his doorway into a better existence.

"Oh no. Not long at all, I believe." Lifting into the air, I carried my brother to be taken before judging eyes once again.

Nix stood centermost before the council, their expressions unreadable and accompanied by a still silence. Radley's wings stirred as he shifted his position, sending his strong and recognizable stare down to us. It obviously bothered Nix for he wasn't aware of his presence until this moment. Nix disliked this owl for his lack of courtesy, but particularly for his coldness. Growing up, Nix always felt his presence in the back of his mind as his judging eyes bore into him. It was he who pushed for delaying Nix's lessons in flight and denied any sort of rights. Nix felt is if he was intentionally being held back to allow the other owl families of Ambala a head start or some pride, despite his inability to fledge and grow strong flight feathers. But this, or even how his father could allow such treatment, was beyond his comprehension.

Beside Nix was me, breathing more calmly than he was. Nix noticed his eye-line compared to my body. The last time he stood here to be examined, his height barely reached my upper leg. Now, his level eye landed on my chest and the top of my shoulder. Spotting our parents, Nix smiled at them in his feeling of encouragement. Mia, our mother, returned a smile. Though, it seemed rather strained.

"It has been almost a month." Gail cleared her throat after her voice squeaked, continuing to fiddle with her feathers. "He shows growth in size. However, the delay of his first branching lessons must continue."

"What?" Nix and I spoke in unison.

Radley pointed a talon and said directly, "Stretch out your wings." Nix did as he was told while the old Grass Owl lighted down on the branch next to him. He glanced under Nix's left, "Primaries seem a little frail. Short, too. You have rather long wings, but not the feathers to support them or you."

Nix felt like closing his wing over Radley's ugly face. He thought better of it and tried to remain still while avoiding eye contact.

"Secondary feathers," Radley continued in his forward tone as he grazed Nix's inner wing "feel quite frail at this time. There's no way these will get you off the ground."

"Can I not glide for now?" Nix had had enough and folded his wings. "I know I'm ready for this, I feel it strongly." His voice came out shaken but loud enough to surprise Radley.

With a deep chuckle, Radley focused his eyes on the significantly smaller owl. "If you're so sure of your ability to hold any air, then be my guest."

"No!" I held my wing over Nix as gasps rained from the council. A short period of silence followed. I caught even myself off guard with my own reaction, shaking in a hesitant manner. "-I mean…"

"Your sister knows this truth. You're simply not ready." Gail stated, solemnly.

Nix felt a sense of betrayal as he pushed my wing away from him. Despite his best attempts, he couldn't hold back and pointed his face to the branch below.

"Nix, dearest." It overwhelmed me to see the obvious pain my little brother was in. He shook and kept his back to me. _Pull yourself together!_ Nix had told himself. He decided that he despised crowds, especially their attention. The council's eyes burning into him like focused sunlight. It felt as if it were a test, always. A strong desire burned inside to prove himself. It was an awful itch that needed to be scratched, consuming his vision and mind so heavily that he suddenly jumped. With a flick of his wings, he dove from the top of the incredibly tall sycamore tree, leaving behind cries of surprise and horror from all of us.

The wind coursed through the feathers on Nix's face, howling past his ears as he picked up speed. It was a euphoric feeling, one that only a bird can describe as he feels the sensation of flight for the first time. Nix moved his tail feathers up and down to control his dive while flapping his wings furiously to dodge the incoming tree branches. Eventually, the entire world was a blur. He couldn't steady himself well enough and had no room to establish any lift. The ground below was coming up much quicker than Nix expected and he flapped his wings hard in a panic, all to suddenly be yanked back from his plunge by a force unknown to him.


	3. New Found Confidence

The sound of resonating notes echoed throughout the forest this morning. They were carried gently throughout the leaves. It was quite a familiar sound, one that brought Nix a noticeable sense of calm, even in times such as these. I remember watching him as a newborn hatchling stare with wide eyes at the long wooden poles as the breeze knocked them about. This wind chime had been in our family longer than can be remembered, a statement of tradition and beauty as it hung outside the low hollow where we stood.

"I would have rather been left to fall to my death." Nix spoke in a tone that I'd never heard from him.

"What did you just-?" The words disintegrated in my mind. "Nix, don't ever speak like that. I ought to bend your beak."

Despite my harsh stare, Nix kept his gaze out and away. He seemed to be staring intently at nothing - his brow locked in a frown over half opened eyes.

"No more will I go there."

I attempted to exhale the stress away but only to run out of breath. "If Radley didn't react as quickly as he did, you would have been killed." A noticeable twitch came from Nix's face, a ripple of small feathery features.

"I don't think you understand what death really means for you…for those who love you."

The muscles in Nix's small legs flexed as he dug his talons into the tree. Whether or not he truly understood, I'm uncertain.

We retreated inside. The sun's rays were dancing through the leaves in this unfavorable hollow, though sleeping came easily for Nix as it always seemed to. My eyes remained open, refraining from the harsh brightness outside.

What the community must have thought of Nix. Even Radley, one who hardly ever raised his brow, seemed completely taken aback from Nix's blind leap of faith. After the commotion settled, Radley resumed his tired composure while stating that "an owl's brain matures with his feathers."

Radley's connection to our family was very distant, despite him being directly related. Though, telling this to Nix would surely spark more confusion into an already confusing family situation. Our parents were also very distant at this time; always off on community service runs and patrols on local traveling lines. Sid, our older brother, was a member of an unofficial and rather troublesome fire control team. He obsessed over it as a means to keep away. Seems rather silly…all this.

I, well, I look after Nix most of the time. As I watched him sleep, I couldn't help but feel motherly in my position. While most of my friends had gone off and made nests of their own, I felt satisfaction in my responsibility. If Nix had fallen on that night, my heart would have died with him. In this thought, a glaze covered my eyes and a shutter ran through my body. I rested my head briefly against his to remind me of the hope that still existed for him, just as he still existed for me.

A pygmy and two grass owls were exploring the forest floor as they conversed. The young pygmy owl, Paddock, skipped along trying to keep up with Nix and Mabli's longer strides.

"I don't understand why it's still such a big topic. I mean, a week ago now?" Nix spoke as he gathered small sticks with his talons.

"C'mon, Nix" Mabli stopped to wait for Paddock to catch up. "You performed a nose dive off the council tree…in front of everyone. I think it was pretty brave."

"Brave, ha!" Paddock stopped to catch his breath before moving on again, "You did exactly what they tell young owlets _not_ to do. That wasn't brave, it was senseless."

Mabli, in her sly fashion, extended a foot before Paddock's path causing him to stumble to the ground. "I'm not sure you even know what that word means." A smirk stretched across her beak.

Behind his grumbles, Paddock stood and brushed himself off. "Of course I do; sense and less. You have less sense, thank you very much."

"Sure, sure. Though remember this, Nix, sense and ability are two different things." With a flick of her wings, Mabli lifted into the air to hover above the others briefly with a few more powerful flaps. The winds she produced almost knocked Paddock over once more, but Nix gazed in amazement at her new skill.

"Who taught you this?" Nix dropped the sticks he was carrying as Mabli touched back down.

"Gail, the spotted council member. She challenged me to hover for as long as I can while staying in one place, which isn't as easy as it looks. Makes for a good hourly exercise, I say."

Mabli's wings and feathers were well developed. Though she was slightly younger than Nix, she looked more owl than owlet with dark feathers framing her golden face. In comparison, Nix's adult colors were well in place. But even so, there was still a frailty to those used for flight.

"An exercise I surely could use." Nix glanced under his own wing, trying to shrug off his disappointment. He carelessly began leaning the collected sticks against a tree, not quite like his brother showed him for building a fort.

"I'll go get some suitable foliage." Paddock hopped away.

Almost expectedly, the sticks collapsed before Nix. He rounded them up and started again, though no less carelessly. They collapsed once more.

Mabli broke from her quiet observation, "Is everything right by you?"

"Right?" Nix chuckled sarcastically, "Not by me, no." Again, he began stacking.

"What say I help? You won't get these up right with haste about you."

Nix shook his head, "Mabli, I got it." A gentle touch of his wing collapsed the structure, once again.

"For Glaux's sake!" Nix shoved the sticks away with enough strength to snap a few.

A gasp was heard from Paddock across the way, "Nix!" he appeared through the foliage, "You know what happens to owlets who take the name of Glaux in vein, what are you thinking?"

"Give it a rest," Mabli shook her head, "I don't think Nix really cares. C'mon, let's find some better sticks."

"He ought to care," Paddock moved in close as if to tell a secret, "you'll get snatched up and carried off by those evil black eagles to.."

"Anywhere's better than here," Nix leaned himself against the tree, tending to a small scrape on his talon. "All I have to do now is curse and get snatched by mythical story-birds, eh? Sure sounds more possible than flying myself out."

Mabli poked Nix in the side, "I think you just need to try again. Don't be judging your abilities after only one go."

Nix momentarily looked up at Mabli. She certainly was maturing, but it was her newfound confidence in him that stood out. "Perhaps you're right. But whenever I'm up high, my sister or another adult is watching over me. I don't think continuing to dive off of trees would work well for me, seeing as half the forest already believes I'm a reckless freak who shouldn't leave the nest."

"Well I don't see why they wouldn't. Just saying." Paddock lowered himself for the inevitable lashing from Mabli.

"Shut your beak! Nix just needs some help, perhaps a more controlled environment and a little less of owls like you."

"What'd you have in mind?" Nix leaned in, intrigued.


	4. Mabli

"I won't be able to carry you around much longer, kiddo." I flew at a strained and slow pace above the trees as the sun rose higher above the horizon. Nix's weight and size seemed to double the past week, and saying so likely wasn't exaggerating. "Are those feathers filling out any? Maybe we ought to try a different diet. I was thinking those critters by the sea might be more rich in protein, a growing owl-"

"-needs to fly." Nix almost whispered, his head hanging low.

"Has that little girl been showing off again?"

I could feel Nix shaking his head before he spoke, "Mabli is on her second day of flight; managed to hover in place for a time. I don't think she's ever eaten anything near the sea."

I chuckled, "Every owl is different, dear Nix. Perhaps, some day, you'll find comfort in that."

Nix tilted his head in thought. Sure enough, every owl was different due to many aspects of physique, personality, ability, and others. Paddock, the small Pigmy Owl, came to mind as Nix remembered his friend's struggle to keep up. _Is it possible_, Nix thought, _that some owl species are better than others overall?_ He stored the thought as something to ask Mabli later in the day when she snuck over. The plan was to meet outside of Nix's family hollow while the adults were asleep. Being that it was against the council's wishes, the act needed to be a secret. Mabli felt confident and promised that she would carry Nix off to a tree in the outskirts of the community where he could try some real branching.

The air was beginning to cool this time of year as early autumn made its presence more clear with each night. The sun's warmth made for some noticeable moisture in the air as the rest of the world awakened with the light. But for us owls, the light and warmth called for some shelter and sleep.

"I'll let you down at the hollow while I find you a nice juicy centipede, aye?"

Nix smiled and was about to reply before a shrill voice called out to us from a nearby tree. "Zoe! A word please, it's urgent!" It was Gail, the spotted council member.  
>I circled around to the thick branch where Gail and two Grass Owls were perched, setting Nix down gently before doing so myself. "What's wrong, m'lady?"<p>

The two grass owls were Mabli's parents. Her mother approached Nix, a gleam of panic in her eyes. "Nix, honey," she was trembling, her voice along with. "Where is Mabli? Were you two playing in the old growth?"

Nix felt a certain discomfort, but he nodded his head.

"They were building hideouts along the trees," I confirmed, "Paddock and Mabli were still there when I picked up Nix."

"Thank Glaux," Mabli's father leapt off towards the direction we had come, and her mother was about to do the same before I stopped her.

"Wait, what happened?"

"We came home from hunting to find…" Mabli's mother was straining, "…to find our nest maid snake dead, and our three owlets missing." She leapt off the tree, tears running down her golden face.

Gail seemed eerily still for once. I asked her, "Could it be the raccoons already?"

"Possibly, I feel awful for Mabli. The news she is about to receive? Her brothers and sister…all gone." Gail hung her head low, "That's the first attack within our borders, but our friendly Great Grey neighbors up on the Northern hills have shared other similar stories. Whatever the case, Keep him safe." She nodded towards Nix.

Nix ruffled his feathers a bit "Raccoons got nothing on me. I hope I see one so to dig its eyes out for what it's done!"

"Nonsense, child." Gail extended her wing around Nix in comfort.

"I mean it." Nix stepped away from her, his eyes landing on me as he seemed to shake in anger.

It was mid day and I was fast asleep. But a certain owlet was pacing outside on the branches. Nix was waiting for Mabli to show up, like they planned earlier. Nix hoped that, despite the recent events within her family, Mabli might wish to see him. He desperately wanted to see her; that much was clear. This inability to fly was causing an emotional burn inside his chest, even more so than usual.

With the passage of time, Nix's thoughts began to wander. He imagined a raccoon and how he might go about killing it; with the entire community watching, of course. He'd go for the eyes or…perhaps the throat. Nix examined his talons, flexing the muscles in his legs. Radley's disapproving eyes vanished and he complimented Nix on his strength and skill, calling him a noble warrior.

The daydream vanished as Nix noticed an owl flying towards him. It was Mabli.

"Nix!" she lighted down with continuing speed and almost knocked Nix over as she embraced him. He initially held out his wings to catch her, but returned the gesture as Mabli was hyperventilating under her sobs.

"I can't…they…they're all gone."

Nix tried to find appropriate words to say, "I heard. I'm so sorry, Mabli."

"I was…I had an argument with my parents." Mabli stepped back, "and I left. I don't think I can go back."

"I don't think they-" Nix raised his brow, trying to reassure her. "Well, you are all they have now."

With those words, tears began to swell within Mabli's eyes once more. Perhaps it was a hard thing to hear, but Mabli began to nod her head. "You're right. I shouldn't blame them. I really shouldn't. It just isn't fair!" she spun around and looked towards the sky, "Why couldn't I or someone else have been around to protect them? Not much happens around here without an elder knowing about it; we're probably being watched right now." She pointed off in the distance.

"How could a raccoon simply walk into my hollow, kill the snake, eat my family, then leave without being seen and intervened with?" Her posture returned to a droop.

Nix couldn't come up with an answer. But, he knew what he wanted. "Mabli…" Nix held a talon below her beak and raised her head, "What say you? Shall we hunt some raccoon?"

Mabli gave a breathy sigh, but a mischievous squint was within her eyes as the thought grew inside her mind. "Let us first teach you to fly."


	5. Ice Cold Claws

Closing his eyes, Nix could feel the wind spread through the feathers on his face. He could easily trick his mind into thinking he was flying himself as the powerful flaps of Mabli's wings moved his own body up and down. He wanted desperately to open his own wings, to catch the air and lift, lift, lift…closer and closer to the sky. But Mabli's talons were enclosed around him, like a cage he'd grown so accustomed to.

"Don't take this as an offence," Mabli spoke as she panted, "but you're much heavier than you look."

"I think we're far enough." Nix finally opened his eyes and observed the land below them. They had passed far beyond the community border and the old growth.

Mabli eyed a somewhat bare tree at the base of a rocky hill, "I'll set us down there. Get ready." Nix braced himself for the landing, catching onto the branch as Mabli alighted down beside him.

They both exchanged looks after peeking down to the ground below. Mabli's eyes were slightly red and she blinked often to retain what little moisture there was left. The grief of losing her siblings and fighting with her parents had left her face heavy with emotion.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mabli asked, regretting the question immediately.

"I've been ready." He gave her a nod and wink of assurance. "I'll go for that one first," Nix gestured to a nearby branch across and below; a good gripping size and clear of leaves or other obstacles.

"Alright, Nix. Go on." A smile came over Mabli's beak. It excited her to see Nix have his first real opportunity, his first real experience of freedom. Together they would make a magnificent raccoon hunting team. She was sure of it.

"I'll spare you the insignificant details." Mabli spoke. "Just let the air carry you. Your gizzard will tell you what to do, how to feel, how to guide yourself through the subtle movement of your wings."

Nix felt a strange sensation, one of excitement and hesitation as he stepped forth and raised his wings high above his head. Just as he was about to leap, they heard a shrill cry of another owl off in the distance.

"Stop!" the owl cried out. "Stop what you're doing, right now!"

Nix and Mabli turned to see Paddock, the small pygmy owl, flying frantically towards them from a distant tree.

"Paddock?" Nix tilted his head in shock and annoyance, "Did you follow us here?"

"You better not have told anyone!" Mabli's tone was threatening. "If they find out what we're up to-"

"I haven't told a soul." Paddock landed with a hop on the distant branch that Nix was targeting. "I just thought I'd follow you – make sure you two wouldn't do anything stupid and, by Glaux, what do I see here? Trying to fly again, Nix? Seriously?"

"You have no say in this." Mabli shot a talon towards Paddock.

"I believe I do!" Paddock shot right back, "Nix is just as much my friend as he is yours, and I'd rather not see him get killed tonight." He looked off towards the sky. The sun had set behind the thick layer of trees.

"_Your_ friend?" said Mabli. "I think if you were any kind of friend at all, you'd be a little more encouraging."

Paddock hopped up and down in frustration, "Give me a break! It's his life that we're talking about here."

Nix raised his wings once more, his feathery brow locked in pure determination. He remembered last week at his examination. He remembered how he felt. He remembered how he failed, and this time he would not.

Paddock's eyes widened as he panicked, "Don't do it, Nix. I beg you!"

"Go for it. Leap!" Mabli countered.

"No! Think of your family! Your sister!"

"Remember the council. Remember how Radley treated you!"

"-and it's not worth it. I'm telling you, Nix. You're not ready!"

"-thousands of years, and you're a bird too! Remember-"

"-hundred feet to the ground will do to you your body? Come to-"

The voices trailed off. Nix could feel the wind all around him. He could feel the tingling sensations of flight. The wind was catching beneath his wings as he fell. He felt alive and at peace, just as he did at the council tree. But there was something wrong. The wind had ceased. As if easing from light to darkness, he slowly began to feel pain: Unbearable pain.

First, a blow to the left crushed his leg against his chest. A jolt from the right came soon after as Nix tried to protect his face and belly with his wings. Finally, after scraping against the tree's trunk, Nix rolled to a stop on the grassy floor below.

Unable to move, Nix focused on breathing. The ringing in his ears soon began to fade. The voices of his friends, so loud before, could not be heard. Perhaps he was imagining, but he could make out Radley's distinctive voice in his head._ Is Radley here? What is he saying? Mabli and Paddock…were they still here? Did they see me fall?_ He couldn't put the pieces together. Nobody was around.

With a weak voice, Nix called for help. He managed to open his eyes, though the world was spinning as if in a dream. _What went wrong?_

Just as Nix was beginning to lose consciousness, he noticed a black silhouette flying towards him. The bird had enormous wings, much larger than Mabli's. More noticeable was the incredible size of its claws. The claws were spread open, soon giving off a shine from the moonlight. Nix felt himself being lifted, snatched from the ground by the ice cold claws.


End file.
